Susuro de un comienzo
by AnneNoir
Summary: Es un fic extraño, con una pareja muy poco comun, simple y romantico, sin peleas ni sangre pero si una gran docis de azucar, así que diabeticos abstenerce.


_**Susurro de un comienzo**_

_**Por**_

_**Keiko Urameshi**_

_**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, únicamente es mía la situación de la historia, todo lo demás es de Yoshiro Togahi y las empresas correspondientes.**_

_**N.A: este fic lo tenia almacenado en mi baúl de los recuerdos, lo encontré y le puse un final ya que nunca lo había concluido, es mas que nada como una descarga de tensiones, y para hacer acto de presencia ya que hace como dos meses que no actualizo en mi otro fic. Gomen.**_

_**No es muy largo, pero es un intento de hacer una pareja diferente; es un Hiei/Keiko**_

_**(1) **_

_**Sayonara to sasayaku minikuki sekai ni**…susurro mi adiós a este grotesco mundo_

_**Akaku akai sono hane de subete wo kazatte**... y embellezco su totalidad con aquellas alas carmesí_

Estrujo la carta entre ambas manos y la arrojo con fuerza al canal, apretó con fuerza las manos y los ojos.

¿Por que sucedió así?

¿Por que ella había quedado en un segundo lugar en sus prioridades?

Había tenido demasiadas esperanzas.

_Keiko corrió con ligereza hasta el lugar acordado. No podía contener la alegría._

_Había esperado tanto ese momento, tres años ya habían pasado, tres en los que había soportado la soledad y mantenido la esperanza, con mucho esfuerzo._

_Cuando fue acercándose al lugar diviso tres figuras, él no era ninguna de las tres._

_Ya a unos metros del lugar, los reconoció, Genkai, Kurama, y Hiei._

_Pero él no estaba._

_Una vez allí todos la miraron con sorpresa y... ¿algo de dolor?_

_No era de sorprenderse ya que la niña de 16 años que habían dejado, era, ahora, una mujer de 20 años, con un cuerpo modelado, aunque aun con esa mirada ingenua._

_Kurama se acerco a la joven y le abrazo, con fraternidad, Genkai, la saludo con una inclinación, mientras que el pequeño koorime siquiera le dirigió la mirada._

_Keiko estaba algo azorada por la carrera que había tenido hasta aquel lugar._

_**-¿Donde...?-**Keiko parecía algo perdida._

_**-Keiko-chan él no vino aquí hoy.-**Kurama fue directo aunque hablaba con la dulzura que lo caracterizaba._

_Keiko lo miro aun más confundida._

_Kurama hizo aparecer un sobre de uno de sus bolsillos, una carta._

_**-Me pidió que te entregara esto cuando te viéramos,-**Kurama le extendió el sobre- **Keiko, Yusuke no volverá a ningenkai.-**El muchacho dijo estas palabras con firmeza, como para que la joven las aceptara lo más rápido posible._

_Keiko tomo la carta entre sus manos. _

_La chica la giro y la miro en todos los sentidos, y luego levanto la vista mirando a Kurama._

_El muchacho la miro con cierta pesadez en los ojos._

_**-Hoy en el templo de Genkai, vamos a reunirnos todos, para celebrar el regreso, Botan, Shizuru y Yukina estarán allí también. Si quieres, nos gustaría que asistieras.-** A Kurama le costo decir estas palabras, no creía que la joven estuviera para fiestas._

_Keiko volvió a mirar el sobre._

_**Yogosareru hodo itoshiku omoeru**...cuanto más sucio se vuelve este mundo..._

_**Kono chikyu de iki wo shiteru monoyo**...mas bello es vivirlo._

No sabia cuando se había despedido de ellos.

¿A caso se había despedido?

¿O simplemente se había dado la vuelta y se había ido?

Había caminado sin rumbo, pensando en cosas triviales y sin sentido, con el sobre en la mano, incluso había pensado en soltarlo y no leerlo, en resumen Kurama se lo había dicho todo.

Pero la curiosidad la venció, necesitaba ver que era lo que el joven que había escrito esa carta.

Como normalmente lo hace el inconsciente, sus pasos la llevaron hacia el lugar mas cercano y familiar que conocía, la guiaron hasta aquel canal, era un lugar sumamente tranquilo.

Se apoyo sobre el brandal que separaba la tierra de las aguas y miro el sobre, sin dudarlo lo rasgo y saco de dentro el fino papel.

La mala caligrafía, y las faltas de ortografía, parecían haber sido puesto apropósito, de tan obvias que eran.

Reconoció enseguida la letra de ya haberla visto miles de veces anteriormente.

_**Nikunde iru hodo**...cuanto mas lo odio_

_**Dakishimetaku naru**... mas quiero abrazarlo_

Después de leer la carta la había estrechado entre sus manos y la había arrojado al rió.

Sentía mucha ira.

Sentía que le odiaba, el había jugado con ella, la había echo esperar para luego decidir no volver a su lado.

No tenía ganas de llorar, quería poder verlo para golpearlo por baka.

Sonrió.

Se suponía que tenia que sentirse triste, se suponía que tenía que sentirse desolada, pero no sentía nada de eso.

Al contrario de eso, quería verlo, quería decirle lo mucho que odiaba su actitud y sus decisiones precipitadas.

Sentía que todo el amor y toda la devoción que había sentido por él, desaparecían a un paso alarmante.

Se sorprendió.

Nunca imagino que pudiera ser tan vengativa.

_**Kagami no mae betsu no jibun jitto mitsumeteru**...clavar la mirada en el espejo revela mi lado oscuro._

Podía sentir como sus reacciones y sus sentimientos cambiaban con rapidez.

Por fin entendía su verdadera persona, sus verdaderos deseos.

No había mucho que pensar, la decisión ya estaba tomada, las cosas estaban decididas.

Y no podía hacer nada... y sin embargo sentía una debilidad... un vació dentro de ella.

Y lo entendía, había perdido la única razón por la cual había siempre había luchado.

Todos sus planes comenzaba luego de que el volviera, su vida había sido planeada para cuando pudiera estar a su lado.

Pero ahora el no iba a volver.

¿Qué iba a hacer en adelante? Si el había decidido así como así como iba a seguir su vida sin importarle los demás... ¿Por qué ella no podía hacerlo?

_**Soshite hito wa yowasa kakusu tame ni**...la gente oculta sus debilidades_

_**Yasashii dareka wo kizutsuketa**...dañando a aquellos que son bondadosos_

La tarde ya había llegado y ella seguía allí, pensando que era lo que iba a hacer de su vida, tenia tantos planes, tantas cosas que deseaba hacer.

Y todas las había aplazado por el, por esperarlo.

Ya era hora de comenzar a hacer algo.

Tenia que demostrarse a si misma de que aun era capas de amar a otra persona.

Comenzó a caminar por aquel parque que tantas veces había cruzado.

Podía comenzar por ir a la reunión que iban a hacer en el templo de Genkai, podía comenzar por allí.

Todavía no era tarde podía ir.

**-Iré a la fiesta.-**Se dijo en voz alta para hacerlo un echo.

_**Sayonara to sasayaku minikuki sekai ni...**susurro mi adiós a este grotesco mundo_

_**Akaku akai hane de kirari to maiodoru**...y bailo jactancioso con aquellas alas carmesí_

Subió las escaleras del templo con cierto apuro, estaba ansiosa. Las cosas habían cambiado para ella desde esa mañana.

Era sorprendente, el cambio de ánimos que había sufrido en un día.

El paso se hizo lento, los ojos chocolate de la joven divisaron una figura frente a ella.

La oscuridad de la noche en el templo no era algo fácil de enfrentar para los ojos de la chica. La estatura de la sombra era llamativa, parecía la de un niño, debía tener la misma estatura que ella, o tal vez unos centímetros menos.

La figura de Hiei se voltio violentamente cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba.

El par de rubís de Hiei de clavaron en los ojos de Yukimura.

La joven divisó sorpresa en el rostro del joven koorime.

La muchacha distinguió que desde la posición del joven se podía ver perfectamente hacia el engawa del templo de Genkai, donde todos los demás disfrutaban de un pequeño festín.

Keiko sonrió extrañamente a Hiei. Sabia que Hiei era una persona sumamente reservada, aunque de igual forma era demasiado irracional.

No podía sentirse tranquila, más de igual forma se sentía diferente, más libre, ya no cargaba con un peso.

Hiei era atractivo, para el gusto de cualquier chica, aun que tal vez algo bajo.

Pero eso a ella no le importaba.

Con un rápido movimiento, rozo los labios de Hiei con los suyos, había sido algo muy atrevido, pero le gusto, y mucho.

Lo que no se espero fue la repentina respuesta que le dio el koorime.

Cerró los ojos.

_**Douka atsui kisu wo...**por favor bésame apasionadamente_

_**Souyo nanddo demo**...tanto como puedas_

Los labios de ambos se habían rosado apenas al comienzo, luego el muchacho tomo el rostro de la joven para atraerlo mas al suyo, y profundizar la caricia.

La joven abrió algo los labios para dejar pasar la lengua del koorime, como en un juego de caricias ambos se movían a un ritmo calmo y dulce, que poco a poco fue tomando pasión y fuerza.

Hiei exploro cada rincón de la boca de la joven, mientras acariciaba el rostro de la joven con ambas manos.

Keiko reposo ambas manos sobre la nuca del joven para poder acercarse aun más y facilitar el beso. La joven saboreo el beso, un sabor nuevo, que solo lo había sentido en los labios del koorime, el sabor de Hiei.

Ambos sentían la química, ambos se sentían ligados a algo especial.

Se separaron, por que los pulmones de ambos pedían algunas bocanadas de aire.

_**Abaredashita kokoro ni kizuitanara**...si notas mi corazón surgir violentamente_

_**Mou ichido kawareru**...tendré que cambiar una vez mas_

Hiei sentía el corazón de la joven batirse dentro de su delicado cuerpo.

Su rostro juvenil de había teñido rápidamente de un tono carmesí.

¿Por que la había besado?

Keiko sintió el corazón desbordándosele del cuerpo.

Una gran sonrisa se formo en su rostro, nunca se espero aquella respuesta, nunca había sentido algo así.

Sentir el corazón saliéndosele del cuerpo violentamente.

Ahora lo sabia, podía empezar de nuevo, iba a cambiar, ya no seria a misma de antes, trazaría una línea a su vida y comenzaría una nueva jornada.

Cambiaria una vez mas, para poder vivir otra jornada.

Ambos sintieron unos paso acercarse, la apuesta figura de Kurama surgió, bajando por las escalinatas del templo.

**-¿Keiko-chan?-**Kurama miraba a la joven con sorpresa.-Has venido.

**-Eso parece.-**La joven le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

Kurama la miro sorprendido.

**-Pues vallamos entonces-**Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se escuchaban las sonoras carcajadas de Botan.

**-Pero…-** Keiko se giro para buscar la mirada de Hiei, mas el koorime había sido rápido y había desparecido antes de que Kurama pudiera verle.

Keiko coloco una mano en sus labios. Bien, ya hablaría en otro momento con el muchacho.

**-¿Que sucede?-**Kurama coloco una mano en su hombro.

**-Na-nada, todo esta bien-**Dijo con un semblante normal.

**-Entonces subamos las muchachas se pondrán muy felices.-**Kurama se dio vuelta par subir la escalinata.

Keiko se apresuro a seguirle.

**-Tienes los labios muy rojos-**

**-Ahh… solo debe ser el frió!-**

**-Pero si no esta tan frió…-**

**-Ja…ja…- **

_**(2)**_

_**Yume toki**...El sueño esta muy lejano_

_**Ashita nokotowa darenimo mienu deshou**...quiero decir nadie puede ver el mañana ¿verdad?_

Keiko se recostó entre las cómodas sabanas, todo parecía pasar muy lento, pero pasaba.

En una semana se mudaría a su propio departamento en Tokio, ira a la universidad y conocería gente nueva.

Habían pasado más de cuarenta días desde aquel encuentro que había tenido con Hiei en el templo de Genkai.

Cuarenta días en los que no había sabido nada de el.

Cerró los ojos.

Todavía podía sentir las manos del muchacho atrayendo su rostro al suyo.

Kurama no sabia nada del koorime, y si le preguntaba muy seguido podría sospechar algo.

Aunque pareciera que ya sospechara algo.

Los ojos carmesí de Hiei aparecieron en la mente de la joven.

_**Mewo tojite kimi wo omou.**...cierro mis ojos y pienso en ti._

_**Itsuka deau**...algún día nos reuniremos_

Keiko salio apurada de su casa, el tiempo apremiaba, y tenia que llegar a tiempo al templo de Genkai, la primavera estaba dando sus primeros pasos, dejando atrás al cruel invierno, por lo que Yukina, Botan y Shizuru habían decidido ir a una feria de diversiones que habría en el centro de la ciudad, y habían acordado ir juntas.

Keiko respiro profundamente, inspirando el dulce aroma de los cerezos que comenzaban a florecer.

Vino a su mente la imagen del koorime, tal vez hoy pudiera preguntarle a Yukina si sabía algo sobre su hermano, ya que hacia algún tiempo que Yukina había descubierto la verdad sobre el koorime, ambos eran hermanos y ya todos lo sabían.

Ya en el templo subió con gran rapidez la escalinata del templo, y diviso las tres figuras en hermosos kimonos, de Botan, Yukina y Shizuru.

**-Keiko-chan llegaste temprano.-**Le sonrió Yukina.

**-Tenía tiempo de sobra.-**Respondió la joven con una sonrisa en los labios.

**-¡¡Entonces vamos yendo!-**Exclamo feliz la brujita de cabellos azules.

**-¡¡Hai!-**Respondieron las demás al unísono.

Las tres jóvenes muchachas emprendieron su camino entre risas.

La juventud y la alegría se profesaban en sus rostros, no había preocupaciones ni inconvenientes que las apresaran a las angustias e incertidumbres.

Todo era felicidad.

_**Kaze no hana yo saa hiraku no yo.**...flor del viento florece ahora_

_**Watashi no kono me ni haru wo misete**...déjame ver la primavera con mis propios ojos._

Hiei miraba marchar a las cuatro adolescentes por la feria.

Las cuatro muchachas caminaban entres las diferentes tiendas de la feria de diversiones, el frió de la noche no lo notaban sus delicados cuerpos inundados de entusiasmo, júbilo y felicidad.

Su hermana se encontraba allí, no podía evitar sentir una especie de alegría al ver la felicidad de la pequeña.

Tantos sufrimientos parecían haber quedado atrás.

Tal vez hubiera mas enfrentamientos en el futuro pero por el momento se con formaba con ver la felicidad de la joven.

Cuando todas las mentiras se descubrieron, y la verdad tuvo que salir a flote matando al secreto que había escondido por muchos largos años, se generaron muchas reacciones, felicidad tristeza nostalgia e incluso enojo.

Pero todo había pasado finalmente y la verdad había sido aceptada por todos, sin excepción.

Recordó el rostro de incertidumbre que había tenido el maldito "cabello de zanahoria" cuando se había enterado, eso si que le había dado gusto.

No creía odiar a una persona mas que al maldito de Kuwuabara, por querer algo con SU hermana... bueno tal ves odiara mas a Urameshi, por tener a la ohanoko como su onna.

¡Lie!

La ohanoko ya no era la onna del kisama aho.

Siguió con la mirada la grupo se jóvenes, y detuvo la mirada en la muchacha de cabellos cortos castaños.

Le provocaba demasiadas sensaciones el solo verla... cuando la había besado... sabia que la muchacha le parecía atractiva.

La primera vez que la había visto solo le pareció una niña humana, mas luego cuando la tuvo secuestrada había tenido cierta insistencia en mirarla, allí había comenzado a encantarle. Luego ella había centrado todo su ser en el idiota de Urameshi, eso le había echo sentir sumamente enfadado.

Cuando se entero de que Urameshi había decidido quedarse en Makai en lugar de venir por la joven, lo declaro a Urameshi el idiota más grande... Pero por otro lado, se sintió sumamente feliz la joven podría estar destruida por la noticia pero ya no era la onna de Urameshi... solo seria una simple chica.

El día que le habían entregado la carta, el la había seguido y había escuchado la decisión que había tomado. Así que se dirigió al templo de Genkai, el problema fue que no había estado en sus planes encontrarse cara a cara con la muchacha, se suponía que el únicamente iba a observarla.

Se había distraído mirando como el idiota de Kuwabara coqueteaba con su hermana y cuando sitio la presencia de la chica ya era tarde... lo del beso termino siendo pura reacción.

Pero el lo había deseado, y lo había conseguido, la muchacha también había correspondido el beso por lo que también le había gustado.

Como hacia mucho tiempo, se había sentido relajado y a gusto.

_**Kaze no hana yo saa hiraku no yo**...flor del viento florece ahora._

_**Sayonara fuyu no machi...**adiós pueblo del invierno._

**-Yukina-chan, ustedes sigan, yo voy a hacer unas cosas.-** Le dijo Keiko a Yukina sin darle tiempo a responder.

La joven castaña comenzó a caminar sin sentido por la feria, se sentía observada.

Camino un par de minutos mas hasta una arbolada allí salio a un claro, la luna era llena y daba de lleno en el lugar iluminándolo con cierto misterio.

El aroma de las flores de sakura se sentía en el lugar.

Como salida de la nada sintió la voz del koorime.

**-¿Que haces aquí onna?-**La voz del koorime era sumamente fría.

Keiko se giro bruscamente, para quedad frente a frente con el muchacho.

**-...-**La joven quiso decir algo pero no sabia como comenzar ¿seria correcto llamarle por el nombre?-**Yo... Hiei-san...-**Comenzó la joven con respeto. No sabía por que, pero se había paralizado**-...yo... lo que paso el otro día...-**

**-¿Que?-**El muchacho no cambiaba su tono.

Keiko agacho la cabeza, el era tan frió.

Sonrió.

Pero así era el, así lo tenia que querer... si es que decidía hacerlo.

**-Hiei... no se... que fue lo que sucedió... aquella noche en le templo, ¿Tu si?-**La joven hablo cortado y calmo. Sonó tonto.

El muchacho levanto una ceja, como confundido.

**-Te bese.-**La respuesta vino rápida y directa... demasiado.

La joven vacilo.

**-¿P-por... por que?-**Titubeo.

**-...-**Hiei no contesto

**-Yo... no se por que lo hiciste... pero yo... he pensado mucho...-**la muchacha rió nerviosa posándose la mano en la frente**.-...demasiado...**

**-Y no has llegado a nada.-**Hiei le corto tajante.

**-Si... es cierto, pero lo siento es que el beso me gusto.-**Las mejillas de la joven tomaron un color carmesí.

**-A mi también.-**Se sincero Hiei.-**Pero eso no significa que valla a pasar el resto de mi vida con tigo, solo fue un beso… ¿Acaso buscabas algo mas onna?-**

**-Pero yo...-**

**-Si, se que tu serias capas de ligarte por un simple beso, si esperaste a Urameshi tres años, te creo capas... pero yo no... Tú apenas sabes lo que es vivir, no conoces a nadie, las únicas personas con las que te das son las que conociste por Urameshi.- **Hiei miro algo molesto a Keiko, aquella onna no podía decirle que era lo correcto, estaba claro que las diferencia de experiencia inclinaba la balanza havia el koorime

(N.A: ¿Con mas de 500 años de edad quien no? vv¡)

Keiko miro a Hiei asombrada y algo dolida, pero el muchacho tenia toda la razón.

**-Escucha, vas a mudarte a Tokio...**

**-¿Cómo...?-**

**-Kurama.-**

**-Ah.-**Keiko sonrió, Kurama parecía estar en todo.

**-Tú te mudas a Tokio, yo me voy a una misión al Makai...-**

**-¿¡Que...?-**

-No creas que únicamente a Urameshi le agrada la idea de ir a Makai. Tengo que terminar de purgar mi pena frente a Koenma para poder ser totalmente libre, y con suerte eso sucederá al final de esta misión. Durante ese tiempo analiza la situación, luego para cuando yo vuelva tú me dirás tu decisión...-

**-No vayas a pedirme que espere tres años porque no pienso hacerlo de nuevo. Tres meses serán más que suficientes...-**

**-Has lo que quieras, ese es tu problema.-**El muchacho le dio la espalda a Keiko

La joven suspiro.

**-Pues si ya no queda nada más por decir...-**

**-Bueno...-**Hiei se dio una vuelta, quedando frente a frente con la joven.

Y nuevamente ambos volvieron a sentir aquella maravillosa sensación.

_**Kaze no hana yo saa hiraku no yo**...flor del viento florece ahora._

_**Watashi no kokoro ni haru wo yonde**...llama a la primavera en mi corazón._

Se que no puedo esperar un futuro con el, que tal vez las cosas sean cortas, pero en adelante voy a comenzar a vivir el momento.

Junto a el no voy a poder planificar mi vida mas aya de "Mañana", pero aun así va a ser mejor que estar esperando a alguien para comenzar a vivir.

En adelante voy a ser feliz.

A su lado, o no.

_**Kaze no hana yo saa hiraku no yo**...flor del viento florece ahora_

_**Sayonara yukitachi yo**...adiós país de la nieve._

El beso concluyo de manera lenta, como no queriendo separarse jamás, pero sabiendo que debían hacerlo.

Hiei la miro de nuevo y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, acaricio el rostro de Keiko nuevamente y la sonrisa se hizo más notoria.

Keiko parecía irradiar felicidad.

**-Sayonara...-**Murmuro el kooriem con delicadeza.

Pero Keiko le puso un dedo en el labio negando con el rostro y dio otro pequeño beso sobre ellos.

Abrazo a Hiei con fuerza y susurro:

**-Ja ne.-**

Hiei rodio el talle de la chica con ambas manos y murmuro.

**-Bien... Ja na.-**Y planto un pequeño beso en la mejilla de la chica.

La soltó y con un rápido movimiento se alejo del lugar.

Keiko lo vio perderse entre las sombras, y una sonrisa amplia y real se dibujo en su rostro.

Ya había comenzado una nueva etapa.

_**(3)**_

Sintió el fuerte golpe que los truenos daban al cielo ennegrecido su mirada se perdió en el horizonte. Recordó la promesa echa durante el festival. ¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde aquel encuentro? ¿Nueve... diez meses? No, fueron ocho meses y trece días, pero parecía el doble!

En ese momento miraba el cielo a través de los ventanales de su departamento, la vista desde el piso 25 no era nada mala. Todo el recinto se encontraba a oscuras, las sombras en el rostro de la joven la hacían ver mas madura, pese a que no lo era.

Volvió a tronar el cielo.

La joven se abrazo a si misma, la razón de la oleada de frió que invadió era que una de las ventanas permanecía abierta pese a la tormenta que se avecinaba.

Miro la ventana abierta y sonrió. Era conciente de ello ya que la había dejado así a propósito, siempre, como por costumbre lo hacia así. Siempre esperaba a que el llegara.

Pero esa noche tenia algo de especial, sentía que ese seria el día.

Esa misma tarde había visitado a Kuwabara y a Yukina, la razón era que esos dos finalmente habían decidió comprometerse, y quisieron anunciarlo en una pequeña reunión con los amigos mas íntimos.

Había sorprendido la falta de Hiei, en el compromiso de su hermana; aunque hubo algunos que comentaron (Léase Shizuru), que talvez el koorime de fuego estuviera preparando algún tipo de ataque suicida contra su futuro; por no decir ya; yerno.

En la fiesta, Yukimura había conversado mucho con Kurama (Por alguna razón el pelirrojo había insinuado sobre Hiei durante toda la conversación, lo que hacia sospechar a Keiko, que el ser el "mejor amigo" por decirlo de alguna manera de Hiei, dejaba a Kurama, con mas información de la que ella hubiera deseado, o simplemente era el echo de que "Youko" tuviera un gran sentido de percepción (Cosa que era mas probable) Lo que mas le había sorprendido, fue lo que le dijo justo antes de irse.

_Keiko se coloco el abrigo y saludo a Botan con un gran abrazo, que le respondió con mayor alegría la peliazul, que era normal en ella (O tal vez un poco mas que lo normal ya que el sake tenia sus efectos secundarios, como cualquier licor)_

_Felicito una vez más a Yukina y a Kuwabara por la buena nueva, y se despidió de Genkai y Shizuru._

_Le preocupaba algo Botan ya que la joven se encontraba algo mareada por el licor (Pero no perdía su buen animo), mas se tranquilizo cuando Kurama le dijo que la joven pasaría la noche en su casa, a lo cual Botan se sonrojo y emitió su característica risilla de nerviosismo._

_Queriendo dejar una broma Keiko le murmuro a Kurama_

_**-Pues aprovechen lo que les queda de la noche!-**Keiko les dio una sonrisa picara sabiendo que esos dos estaban en una situación muy similar la que habían tendido Kuwabara y Yukina._

_Mas para su sorpresa Kurama con su enigmática sonrisa le respondió._

_**-Pues… de seguro tú también la aprovecharas.-**Keiko miro confundida a Kurama, pero ya al siguiente instante los dos muchachos salieron del local._

_Durante todo el camino había pensado en aquella frase, y cuando llego al departamento, tomo un baño se cambio y se paro frente a la ventana._

Había estado frente a la ventana por más de una horas, y ya casi eran las dos de la mañana. El cansancio se le hizo notable por lo que se sentó en un sillón, y al momento ya se encontraba dormida.

Se despertó súbitamente, aun sin sentir nada, como si ella misma se hubiera obligado a permanecer despierta. Miro a su alrededor y no vio nada, mas al volver a ver con cuidado, diviso la borrosa figura de alguien entre las sombras, al comienzo se asusto pero luego, solo sonrió y permaneció sentada en el sillón abrazando un almohadón.

Luego de unos minutos la sombra avanzo unos pasos.

**-Pensé que nunca te alejarías de la ventana-**Dijo fríamente. Su rostro apenas se dejaba ver gracias a los débiles rallos que soltaba la luna plateada.

Keiko solo sonrió más ampliamente.

**-¿Por que pones esa sonrisa tan tonta?-**Hiei hablo con fastidio

Keiko no dejo de sonreír ante el comentario, únicamente se levanto y se dirigió asta otra habitación.

El koorime, dibujo una mueca de fastidio en el rostro, mas siguió a la joven hacia la otra habitación.

_**Mune wo utusu kodou wo**...el pulso en mi pecho_

_**Tameiki wo somaru negail.**...los deseos que dan color a mis suspiros._

Cuando entro, se encontró con que la joven ya estaba sentada sobre un preciosa cama toda blanca, se encontraba de espaldas a el, además allí las luces de la ciudad entraban dándole un aspecto misterioso y romántico.

Se acerco a paso lento hasta colocarse a un lado de la chica, se sentó en la cama y se echo hacia atrás colocando sus brazos detrás de la nuca.

Miraba a la joven que no se movía de su posición. Su respiración estaba agitada, podía notarlo, eh incluso de lejos sentía el sonido de su corazón. No podía ver el rostro de la muchacha.

**-Y… ¿cual es tu decisión?-**

Keiko río.

**-¿Por que te ríes?-**Hizo la pregunta en un tono molesto.

**-Sabia que vendrías hoy.-**Soltó esta frase como si no hubiera escuchado la pregunta de Hiei.

**-¿Por eso no te alejabas de la ventana?-**

**-¿Acaso visitaste primero a Kurama antes que a mí?-**

Como sacando conclusiones repentinas murmuro.

**-Maldito Kitsune.-**

Keiko se giro y lo miro casi con enfado.

**-¡Si lo hiciste!-**Eso era una afirmación.

Hiei abrió mucho los ojos, no entendía el enfado de aquella onna.

Keiko rió libremente ante la expresión de Hiei, y volvió a girar para mirar hacia la ventana.

**-Baka.-**Murmuro ente dientes la castaña.-**Hiei…**-La joven quiso hablar, pero se detuvo ante la sensación que le daban los brazos de el aprisionándola.

Giro un poco el rostro y se encontró con los bonitos rubíes de Hiei.

El le tomo el rostro con una mano.

_**Mitsumeteru dake de atsukute**...el solo hecho de mirarte me reconforta_

_**Okubyou ni naru koi wa machisai sasashi**…. Un amor cobarde es aquel que solo busca los errores._

Miro en la profundidad de los ojos chocolate. Los reflejos de las luces los hacían brillar con mayor intensidad de la normal, largas pestañas de color negro los definían, bajo un poco la vista y se encontró con su perfecta nariz, que daba paso a sus labios, finos y con cierto brillo por la humedad, de un color mas oscuro que su piel blanca.

Sus pómulos tenían, en ese momento un color carmesí.

En esos momentos el rostro de la muchacha expresaba dulzura, y satisfacción.

_**Kimi no sono bukiyou na sayashisa**...tu torpe amabilidad_

_**Hitomi juushinakakete karakanau shizukutachi yo.**..es como las gotas de agua que atraen mis ojos._

Keiko puso su mano, sobre la mano de Hiei que le acariciaba el rostro, y hundió su cara en la mano de este para poder sentir el roce de la piel.

Su mano era áspera, mas en ciertos lugares, esto dejaba ver el forzoso entrenamiento que hacia con la espada, pero para Keiko esto era irrelevante, podía parecer egoísta, pero lo único que sentía la joven era el calido tacto de la mano del koorime, que la hacia estremecerse.

Sintió cansancio, un cansancio pesado y agobiante, pero no quería dormir aun, quería disfrutar un poco más.

Giro su cuerpo y con ambas manos abrazo a Hiei, de una forma que su rostro quedo enterado en el pecho de este, los brazos del koorime no tardaron en responder rodeando totalmente el frágil cuerpo de la muchacha, casi protectoramente.

_**Kakenukeru you ni...**corro_

_**Afureru omoi dake shinjite**...creyendo solamente en mi desbordante amor._

Hiei obligo a la muchacha que no quería cerrar los ojos a recostarse sobre las sabanas.

Separo un poco el rostro para poder verla mejor, pero sin dejar de aprisionarla. Sonrió al ver lo adormilada que se encontraba.

Keiko sonrió también, aunque sus ojos se cerraban pese a su oposición.

Hiei la volvió a acercar a su pecho, y la presionó más fuerte contra si.

**-Hiei…-**La débil vos de la muchacha se perdió entre sus respiraciones.

**Esta bien.-**

Hiei aspiro el aroma del cabello recién lavado de la joven, manzanas, aun estaba húmedo.

Cuando sintió que la respiración de Keiko se volvió regular, también cerró los ojos.

Sintió el frusfrus, que hacían las sabanas, en contacto con su Yukata. Sentía la luz del sol sobre los ojos, aquello le molesto, por lo que enterró la cara entre las almohadas.

En un momento comenzó a tomar conciencia de la situación. Recordaba la noche anterior…Fiesta… compromiso… sake… Botan…sake…Kurama…Yukina y Kuwabara…mas sake… Hiei… cansancio…. Un momento… HIEI!

Barrió los ojos bruscamente y busco del otro lado la persona de Hiei. No estaba…

**-No…-**Murmuro.

Pero al girarse diviso la figura del muchacho de pie junto a la ventana.

Cuando ella le miro fijamente el se giro y le dio una casi indefinible sonrisa.

_**Itsuka tokubetsu ni naritai.**...algún día quiero ser la persona mas especial para ti._

_**Omoikiri uketomete yo ne**... me aceptaras ¿verdad?_

Sintió que le debía mucho, que el la hacia muy feliz, y ella no podía darle mucho mas.

Hiei le acerco y la beso nuevamente. Ella no se resistió y se echo hacia atrás, de forma que ambos quedaron nuevamente sobre las sabanas.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, Hiei se le quedo mirando un buen rato.

Sintió como le ardían las mejillas ante la profunda mirada que el koorime le daba.

**-Me lo debías.-**Pronuncio el muchacho.-**Ayer te dormiste muy rápido. Y ahora descubro que eres de las perezosas, duermes mucho.**

**-¿Hum? ¿Qué hora es?-**Murmuro débilmente.

**-Deben ser… alrededor de las ochos horas, según los ningen**.

**-¡No es tan tarde!-**Puso un mohín en el rostro.-**Bueno, además ayer me dormí muy tarde.**

Ella le sonrió.

Sintió como volvía a besarla con más fuerza. ¡Se sentía tan bien!

Inconscientemente recostó sus manos detrás de la nuca del muchacho enredando sus manos entre los cabellos negros. Los besos desviaron su curso hacia otras zonas más sensibles. Ella solo lo disfrutaba, no se opuso ni se entrego, solo disfruto de las caricias de su nuevo amante.

El comenzó a jugar con su piel, a descubrir lugares, que jamás nadie había conocido, a revelar secretos de su ser, secretos que solo compartiría con ella, como ella solo compartiría con el. Se sintió libre, se sintió feliz.

Sintió como por fin compartían el uno con el otro sus deseos, se sintió completa, nada le importaba mientras el estuviera allí con ella. Por fin se sintió amada de una manera loca e intima a la vez. Solo sabía que no tenía mucho para agradecérselo.

Únicamente, abrazada a el, compartiendo su vida con el, murmuro a su oído.

**-Te amo.-**

_**Inochisae ni mau**...deseo batallar por una nueva vida._

_**Kokoro no senritsu wa kivi no moto he to nimiteku**... y abandonar el ritmo de mi corazón mirándote fijamente, a tu lado_

Allí abrazados ambos, sentían el calor fogoso de sus pieles rozándose bajo las sabanas blancas.

Allí, ella lo observo dormir por vez primera, con su respiración tranquila, relajado, y con una abierta sonrisa en su rostro. Se acurruco junto a el, verdaderamente feliz. Sonrió.

¿Acaso no era aquella una razón para sonreír?

Rió, y se quedo dormida.

_**Dakishimete itoshiki hibi wo.**...y asi aprovechar mis dias de felicidad_

_**FINALIZADO EL JUEVES 5 DE MAYO A LAS 21:23 Hrs.**_

**_N.A:_** **No se que les abra parecido a ustedes. Yo no puedo decirles que quede conforme, pero me parece un buen comienzo, ya que ahora que lo e leído nuevamente, e descubierto algunas fallas, que voy a corregir. **

**Si, cuando tenga tiempo voy a volver a hacer otro fic HIEI/KEIKO, que contenga mas problemas, y desarrolle mas la relación, va a ser mas largo de varios capítulos.**

**Pero por ahora solo me voy a concentrar en mi fic UNA ANTIGUA PROFESIA (Que les aviso que no es ningún Hiei/Keiko, es un Yusuke/Keiko normal), me disculpo con las personas que leen este fic ya que he tenido problemas para hacerlo Ya les explicare por que, pero por ahora ya estoy terminando otro capitulo que va a salir muy pronto.**

**Por otro lado espero generar alguna chispa de inspiración para que otros autores hagan parejas como estas, que pese a que no son comunes, pueden resultar tiernas. Y de paso (Sin ofender) terminen u poco con el Hiei/Kurama, ya que fic de esos dos hay para elegir (Y e leído algunos que son muy buenos .)**

**La canciones que use son tres y están numeradas:**

**La numero uno es el opening de la serie This ugly and beautiful world, nunca vi la serie pero el opening esta bueno, es muy triste ¡¡**

**El numero dos, es mas triste todavía (La música) es el opening de la serie "Maho Tsukai ni Taisetsu na koto" (Cortito el nombre ¡) es tambien muy bonita.**

**Y la ultima… la música no pegaría mucho con el momento ya que es bastante movidita pero me gusto mucho la letra, es el opening de "Midori no Hibi"**

**Bueno me voy despidiendo…**

**Ja ne **

**Atte.Kei-chan **

**(Si algunos se le da, el 8 de mayo es mí cumple, así que si pueden, me regalan a los personajes de la serie que no me pongo brava!o (Oh al Kawaii de Zechs))**


End file.
